Pokémon: The Return
by CindelK
Summary: Él quería volver para Remendar sus Errores, Pero Quizás se encuentre algo más. Lamentablemente tendría que hacer cosas que no quería... Él, el primer Legendario volvería a donde fue expulsado. Volvería y cumpliría su ultimo objetivo


**Prologo**

Hace Mucho tiempo, en un lugar donde al parecer no había una coexistencia, un huevo yacía ante la Nada, un interminable Lugar donde no había fin. Faltaba poco para que ese Huevo eclosionara, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ese huevo ahí, pero seguramente había sido demasiado, después de todo no había noción del tiempo.

El huevo estaba eclosionando… seguramente de allí nacería la criatura que le pondría comienzo a todo. Pero… no nos estamos fijando en el objetivo principal, el huevo no era la única cosa que habitaba en ese vasto mundo, en alguna otra parte vagaba una gema oscura y roja, transparente con la cual podías ver tu reflejo, Pero eso no era lo único, esa gema estaba con vida, una vida dentro de ella la cual estaba consiente, pero no podía moverse, no tenía ningún cuerpo, aun no.

Unos Años habían pasado y el mundo como estaba antes no era el mismo, había Vida por todas partes, Mundos llenos de Vida, algunos habitados, otros no. La Gema estaba consiente de todo aquello, ahora mismo el vagaba en el espacio, fácilmente se podía confundir con un Pequeño meteorito. Pero para el que hizo el mundo como es, no era así, Arceus, el creador de todo aquello, El que no hace mucho era un Huevo.

Arceus había encontrado por fin a esa gema que le llamo tanto la atención, ahora le podría fin a las preguntas que tenía, ¿Cómo era que esa gema tenia vida?, tenía un poder peculiar y muy llamativo. Pero lo que sabía bien era que esa cosa tenia vida, lo sentía, sentía un ser habitaba allí.

Arceus decidió en darle un Cuerpo a esa extraña cosa que habitaba ahí, solo él era único que podía hacer eso.

El ser fue creado, y Arceus lo cuidó como su propio hijo, una de sus creaciones más cercanas, eran padre e hijo, ellos dos solos. Sus lazos parecían que nunca se iban a romper, eran inseparables. Pero Arceus notaba algo en el interior de su hijo, una oscuridad nunca antes vista, veía a alguien irreconocible dentro de su hijo, como si alguien más habitara en el cuerpo de su hijo.

Pasaron años para que El hijo de Arceus, se corrompiera, no tenía la misma cara y su actitud cambiaba, Arceus notaba eso y se preocupaba, su actitud era distante, le gustaba la violencia, siempre se escapaba de él e iba a entrenar. Ya ni siquiera socializaba con los demás Pokémon, era solitario. Incluso era agresivo, Provocaba a Pokémon que no querían luchar.

Arceus tenía que ponerle fin a eso, no quería hacerlo, así que lo mejor para él era dormirlo, para siempre…

No fue fácil para Arceus, el poder de su hijo era alto, eso se debía a su constante entrenamiento que el hacía, y Arceus ni siquiera tenía el valor de atacarlo, intentaba razonar con su hijo, pero solo lograba bajar la guardia y recibir un potente golpe de su Hijo, pero la diferencia de poderes era muy notoria, a su hijo le faltaba mucho como para alcanzar el poder de Arceus, Arceus se dio cuenta de eso, su hijo, todavía era débil.

Su pelea duro un par de horas, solo porque Arceus no tenía el valor de hacer lo que debía, pero después de incansables 4 horas de pelea, pudo encerrarlo en sus sueños, cuando lo hizo su hijo había vuelto a ser la misma gema desde que la encontró, Arceus, el dios de todo ese mundo. Lloró por él, desde ese día nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Arceus enterró la gema en el Planeta más querido por su hijo. A miles de Kilómetros bajo tierra yacía el estado base de su hijo, en una caverna desolada y sin vida, exceptuando a la gema.

Se dice que unos Años después creó a los demás legendarios, aquellas únicas criaturas con poderes impresionantes, Intentando volver en su época de gloria y encontrar la felicidad. Pero no era los mismo, Arceus intentó calmar sus penas en sus nuevos hijos, recuperar esa sonrisa que llevaba antes, pero no pudo, con mucha pena dejo a sus creaciones encerrados en el Planeta Tierra y se esfumo, nadie lo volvió a ver hasta un largo tiempo.

Pero no todo era malo, Arceus antes de desaparecer encontró un pequeño pedazo de la gema de su primer hijo, con ella creo a su última creación, Yveltal. Arceus lo dejó libre, no vio nada de malo en él, quizás ayudaría en el equilibrio del mundo, eso fue lo último que se supo de él.

Se quedó como un cuento de "Terror" para hacer dormir a los niños.

"El Pokémon de la Destrucción, la contraparte de Arceus. Sí había Vida, Había Muerte, Sí estaba la Creación, También habría Destrucción. Y si había Luz, habría Oscuridad."


End file.
